You Belong With Me
by batgirl13
Summary: Rewritten fic based on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Babs is tired of waiting around for Dick and jealous of his relationship with Zatanna, as her emotions start to get the better of her will a surprised Nightwing finally realize he belongs with Babs? AU/OOC


I had to rewrite this as I didn't know the rules around Songfics when I first wrote it! It's not quite as good as the original but hopefully it's good enough that some of you like it :)

It's based around the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the Characters mentioned, I also do not own the song by Taylor Swift!

**Babs POV**  
Dick and Zatanna had been dating for a year now - _the worst year of my life._

Dick and I have been best friends since we were both 8 - when Dick moved in with Bruce - and he's my crush, it feels weird calling him a crush because I'm 110% sure I'm in love with the guy but sadly since I've had these "feelings" he's been otherwise occupied with Zatanna.

It doesn't help my feelings that I currently have to patrol every night with him as Bruce is worried about our safety after what happened with Jason. During these patrols we get the time to be the best friends that we are, laughing, joking and taking down the bad guys, however 9/10 times an hour into our patrol Dick's phone goes off and I have to listen to him spend the next couple of hours on the phone either flirting, laughing or arguing with Zatanna - _so much for best friend time!_

This is why I am exactly where I am now, in the training wing of the Batcave, after spending the last hour listening to Dick and Zatanna argue over the phone I gave Dick an excuse about feeling ill so that I could leave. So instead of going home like I probably should have done I decided that whilst there is nobody in the Batcave it would be prime time to get some training in and practice some new moves.

After changing into my exercise gear that I leave in the cave I grab my i-pod and head over to the large gymnastic mat, shoving the ear buds into my ears I flick through my songs until I come across one that fits my situation at the moment. As the opening of the song starts to fill my ears I ready myself into an appropriate stance in the middle of the mat and begin my fluid fighting moves deciding to sing along out loud as I move.

**Dicks POV**  
After spending the last hour arguing with Zee on the phone we came to the conclusion that our relationship isn't working anymore. Feeling sorry for myself I sulked back to my bike ready to return to the Batcave and possibly ring Babs when I get there to check how shes feeling and maybe whine about what happened with Zee - _Babs always finds a way to cheer me up._

So as I rev my bike up along the last stretch of road to the Batcave, plan of action in mind after I take a shower, I enter the cave park and shut off my bike before heading towards the showers.

Just as I'm about to walk into the changing area leading to the showers my ear pick up a faint noise - _is that singing?_. Following the sound back out of the changing room and across the Batcave towards the Training Wing, before I reach there however my eyes lock onto an interesting sight -_ Barbara practices her moves and is she singing?_

Hiding myself behind a pillar that looks towards the gymnastics mat I decide to settle in and watch the show...

Babs back flips and lands in a low crouch

A sweeping kick and she's back standing straight punching the air

Composing herself Babs prepares for her next lot of moves, however I'm in a complete state of awe, just watching her gracefully slide and dance across the mat -_ she looks so beautiful, why have I never paid this much attention to her like this before?_ The final reason I was completely lost in what she's doing? Her voice, I've never heard Babs sing before and she just sounds so perfect! _I need to hear more!_

A flying leap through the air to the opposite side of the mat

Babs turns facing the direction I'm standing and performs a sequence of flips and cartwheels. I look closely to see if she's noticed me but her eyes are shut and - _is she crying?!_

Babs steadies herself and takes a deep breath

Babs tries to do another intricate move but falters half way through and ends up falling to the mat -_ I should go and help her! but I can't seem to unfix my eyes and communicate to my body to move_. Babs pulls her legs into her chest in a sitting position.

As she sung the last bit of the song her voice cracked and she sniffed -_ she was crying! dammit I should have noticed properly earlier!_ Forcing my body out of lock down I push myself towards Babs in the middle of the mat ready to comfort her.

**Babs POV**  
As I faltered and landed on the mat I decided I've had enough for today, my heart hurts too much to carry on and the lyrics from this song are definitely hitting home. I finish the chorus before the onslaught of tears take over, ripping the ear buds out of my ears I shove the offending device as far from my body as possible.

I'm shocked when I feel familiar arms wrapping me in a hug and pulling me to the body that's now on the floor next to me, letting Dick pull me into his chest I hear his voice trying to console me:-

"Babs, What's wrong?" he speaks so softly trying to make me feel better but the tears just come harder and faster, so he just holds me in silence. After what seems like forever when my tear ducts finally stop spilling out tears I look up at Dick giving him a weak smile and a grateful "Thanks" I wait for the barrage of questions that are bound to come, I don't have to wait five minutes before Dick says something - not what I was expecting though.

"You know you have a lovely voice, and along with the moves you looked so elegant and beautiful" he says this whilst looking into my eyes and across my face waiting for a reaction. I can feel the heat rising on my face and I'm sure the reddening blush just makes my face look even worse after the amount of tears that I'm 100% sure have caused my mascara to run down my cheeks.

Before I get the chance to answer or thank him for the comment he speaks again, this time it is a question:-

"Babs you were singing with so much passion, was you thinking about someone?" his eyes are curiously looking at me as he asks this. Pulling us both into standing positions in the middle of the mat I let out a small sigh and say "Y-yeah I guess I was"

This answer seemed to surprise him slightly but not before causing his expression to show he wanted to know more, "Mind me asking who?" now staring into my eyes waiting for an answer I'm having an insane mental debate on whether to tell him the truth or not I look into his eyes once more and before I can stop myself I utter the word "You".

Dick takes a step back a calculating look in his eyes, before I can embarrass myself any further I turn to leave the mat and take off out of the cave as quickly as I can, just as I'm about to run someone grabs my wrist and turns me back around, hesitantly I turn to look at Dick - really not wanting to see what's bound to be pity or sadness in his eyes. Surprisingly though there's a look of determination and before I can say "What?" his lips are on mine.

There's no way in the world to express the amount of happiness this kiss makes me feel through my body but at the same time my conscience's presence is strongly protesting a winning over my body -_ He has a girlfriend Barbara this isn't fair on either of them!_ As much as I don't want to pull away from the kiss I shove myself away, even more tears running down my face as I utter a small "We can't Dick".

Looking at me with that determination in his eye still Dick replies with a soft "Why not?"

"It's not fair on Zatanna, she's your girlfriend Dick"

Glancing at me softly he murmurs "We broke up, at first I was really sad but seeing the way you looked on that mat, how well we know each other I have no doubt that your the one I'm meant to be with Babs"

My heart races as I hear him say those words and before I can stop myself I launch into his arms and cover his lips with my own causing that happiness to once again radiate through my body.

When we pull apart our eyes lock and I'm sure mine mirror the expression in his -_ love._ I force myself to look away with the biggest smile on my face, laying my head on his chest I press my smile into his uniform before I hear him say a phrase that will now forever be my favorite:-

"You Belong With Me"


End file.
